


The Story Of How Maven Came To Be

by AuriWind



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confused Dipper Pines, Confused Steven Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fusion, Gem Dipper, Gem Maven, Gem Steven, Love, M/M, Smut, dont like dont read, teleporting, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriWind/pseuds/AuriWind
Summary: Welcome to Beach City and the Mystery Shack! Take up a chair, and listen to my story of how Maven came to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zero_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/gifts).



|~ Mabel’s POV ~|  
“Dipper! Dipper!!” I call, looking around. “Grunkle Ford! I can’t find Dipper! I’ve looked in our room, in the mystery shack, and down in your lab. The only thing remotely interesting in that lab was the smoking ring of the weird portal.” I sigh, shaking my head. “What!?! The weird portal was smoking?! Oh no…” Grunkle Ford rubs his head, eyes wide. I cock my head up at him, confused. “What? What’s wrong?” Grunkle Ford looks at me, then puts his hands on my shoulders. “Mabel… I think Dipper went somewhere…” I scrunch my face. “And he didn’t bring me? That’s cold bro-bro.” “Well… I don’t think he did it on purpose. You want to know where he went?” I nod, blinking up at him. Grunkle Ford steps back and reaches into his coat, bringing out a blurry picture of a place called Beach City.


End file.
